Tasteful Pleasures
by Volitional
Summary: Set as an AU where both Integra and Walter are young adults/teenagers - the two go out on a 'date'. They have a small squabble and Integra tries to lighten the mood for once, thus starting a food-fight between them. Written for a a dear friend of mine. x3


They had dressed well for the occasion and now were seated opposite one another. Casual attire aside, both Walter and Integra had donned formal attire; though it didn't take much for him. Integra on the other-hand had donned a dress; royal blue in color with faint, silver accents. Her hair was held free of her face save for a few thin strands that framed her features elegantly. Entertainment was provided whilst everyone enjoyed their meals as a play was carried on. Dinner, dessert and a show. Walter of course had made the arrangements, but only just told the heir of them moments before their departure. The play was only halfway through and a slice of raspberry cheesecake had been brought out for each of them and their glasses refilled. She sipped lightly of the contents and smiled around the rim, peering at the now pouting male. They had argued only moments ago; quietly as to not disrupt the show but managed to rile one another nonetheless. The problem whenever one of them was upset however was that both of them were bullheaded. Integra however, felt lighter than usual. She had no doubt it was an effect the wine was having on her.

Arctic blue eyes slipped along the crowds and to the cheesecake before her. While it looks delicious, she had found a much better use for it. Cutting a small piece she carefully leaned over the table and pressed the fork to his lips. Her small gesture of kindness and overall romantic approach at appeasing the dispute was rejected however, as his lips remained pressed into a frown. Walter barely so much as spared the blonde a glance. The smile that once lit her features faltered, and she let the fork clank none too gracefully on its plate. Returning her attention to the show, Integra scowled at the stage and those performing on it. A few moments passed and she seemed to have given up. Walter adjusted himself in his seat and relaxed a little. He seemed solely fixed on the entertainment provided for the evening with their meals; that is, until a glob of cheesecake hit his cheek. Grey eyes widened and a hand rose to smear the piece of dessert off his face. His gaze followed his fingers and skipped across the small table to peer at Integra. The entirety of her being was focused on the show. But after narrowing his eyes and watching her more carefully, Walter spotted the fork being twirled in her lap.

Taking a napkin into his hands, he began to wipe the mess away. Again, he was assaulted by the dessert and this time Integra made no attempt to hide it. The heiress giggled, a brilliant smirk taking shape over her lips. Frustrated and confused, Walter didn't give himself time to think the situation over. His fingers deftly picked up the small plate before him an flung his whole slide at the young woman. Having not expected him to retaliate, it hit her square in the face and clung to her glasses. A quick yelp of surprise had been given and soon initiated a small food-fight between the two. That was, until someone pried them from their spot and escorted them out. Hellsing's butler paid for the expenses using one of the many cards they had and laughed once they were left alone. Even Integra dissolved into a fit of giggles as they playfully pushed and shoved one another. Occasionally they would even smear leftover cheesecake into the others' hair or along their faces.

"It's all over your face," she commented with a snicker as a hand attempted to pull a few good clumps from her hair. "Is it?" Walter asked feigning surprise. "I can't tell." Stopping to try and look in one of the windows, he acted as though he were wiping it off. Naturally, Integra approached and shook her head, pointing toward places on his cheeks and so forth. At the same time however, Walter snatched the heiress and drew her closer – pressing his mouth to hers. Only when he knew she was breathless did he withdrew. A Cheshire grin split his features and he looked her over. "How did it taste?" Rather than answering however, Integra hit his arm with her handbag and started to walk off. It was proving difficult to hide the color that had risen to her cheeks; and it didn't help that Walter only chuckled and swiftly fell in step beside her. An arm wrapped loosely around the blonde's waist and they continued. The rest of their evening hadn't been ruined by the little scene they'd caused; but in fact, enhanced. They enjoyed a night in London and after, made their way back to Hellsing mansion.


End file.
